User blog:Paynius/The Carolus Roast
For Pussys Only Disclaimer Notice, Dont read if you're a crybaby and just to make this clear, this is only my opinion and this "Roast" isn't associated with any specific faction as it's purpose is for the community and to possibly make some change in the community or make you laugh either way I'm making this enjoy. Introduction Hi it's your favourite faggot Paynius here back at it again about a year later or some shit. Well guys i know I said this Wikia wouldn't have cancer in it anymore but I've changed my mind as i want to bring all my new roasts of people I dislike in the community on the wikia. I'll try my best to actually make a logical argument and debunk any hypocrisy Carolus says without too many insults but sometimes a guy can't contain himself especially someone like me making Pink versions of people to roast them and make them look gay lol, ironically Carolus was one of those people and i will share the Pink Carolus uploads at the bottom of this for public use. Sorry for the lack of editing in the blog as i am typing this on my phone. The "Nika" Virus # First thing i wanted to talk about is Sarovia's new "battle chant", usually they would spam "Primo Victoria!!!"(if you didn't know already i made the meme version "Primo Gaytoria!!", which was the Pink Vasa phrase while that meme was still fresh) autistic in world chat during a war but nah this time i saw Carolus's autistic son Prince John Scream out if you will something probably more cancerous than their usual bullshit ass lines. The autistic phrase was "Nika Nika Nika!!!" which honestly made me laugh when i first saw that shit like lol what the fuck kind of retarded downsyndrome monkey would say some shit like that lolol but lmao it gets worse since John is like their "ring leader" and for some reason respected by the simple minded lowly ranks in sarovia, they start to say it too and omg I seriously started dying that shit was fucking great honestly shows how braindead these fucks really are willing to say some stupid shit like that just because their dumb leader told them to. It's likely the phrase actually means something most probably in latin, i pmed John about it but could not get a straight answer but I'm not surprised.(ha get it i called him gay as well just then discreetly! ha!) But seriously it was so dumb i made a meme about it so enjoy it. John's Sad Saga # Before i get into this juicy scrumptious topic i just wanted to go into a little more detail about Prince John Vasa, i mean sure they are both two different people but to me they act too much alike and it seems that this player is Carolus's number one ride or die partner/ husband(cause he's gay remember when i said that ha!) from the evidence i have gathered it's definite that Sarovia is a Dictatorship that follows the will of one or more(see thats the theory, John the gay lover could be pulling as many strings as Shercuckle) person/people, their military is based on ideals and the soldiers only stay out of fear as Sarovians are infamous to the community and if one of them get booted they would believe they have no where else to go because of this hate. My experiences with John are limited but i have been on good terms and bad terms with him so i know what he's like personally on both sides of the coin, whenever we seem to converse however John likes to write as much as possible before you have a chance to say anything and at certain times i felt convinced but once I realised his true nature i did not believe a word he says. I would say he is one of the most charismatic manipulators ive seen in this community but as much as this seems like a good quality and it is to some extent. This is why I believe Sarovia has been manipulated/brainwashed into what we know of it today, as most Sarovians will repeat what John tells them to say if you ask them what they fight for. It's funny I've gotten all serious at this point and i know it's supposed to be a roast but i want to get my point across as much as i can as I believe this needs to be heard from as many community members as possible. *changes from serious information to go fuckyourself mode* Well lads yes yes i got all the serious shit out if the way and i wanted to give our boy John a little roast of his own before he becomes irrelevant in the upcoming points im about to make. John likes big dicks in his mouth, lol but seriously this dude will never learn honestly Valeria defeated Sarovia while he was in command so many times but hey like father like son, they both seem to love lying and denying losses that clearly happened as a shitty altered screenshot of the battle happening in real time seems to be enough to satisfy them enough to retreat from the war and lie to their people about winning when both Carolus and John are snake cucksuckers that love to rp at burger refuge. This completes Johns shitty saga lets begin with the rejected Auel my fags. # Category:Blog posts